Corresponding operating media are employed in explosion-hazardous areas and have to be inspected with regard to different device parameters at certain time intervals. The inspection is carried out visually. A correspondingly trained person (user) moves to any one of the operating media to be monitored and performs an on-site inspection. Especially for lighting fixtures as one kind of such operating media a detailed on-site inspection is very time-consuming and cost-intensive. For example, it has to be made sure prior to a corresponding inspection that the lighting fixture is accessible. A standard mounting height for such a lighting fixture is two meters or more, so that the lighting fixture is not accessible without any auxiliary means.
So far, such an inspection and, if required, maintenance is done manually, and this also includes the recording of the corresponding device parameters in an inspection and test log book or also in a portable computer. The inspection of an operating medium, once terminated, is followed by a corresponding transport, for example, of the auxiliary means for accessing the operating medium, by a new set-up of this auxiliary means and by another time-intensive, manual inspection and ascertainment of corresponding device parameters of the operating medium.